Darkness Within
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: They never saw this side of her, the happiness seemed to vanish as she looked at the man in front of her. They never saw how dark and scary she could be, they never saw the side she was hiding from everyone. She had darkness within her, they blamed the letter that she received about a month ago after that she wasn't the same. It was the stupid fucking letter's fault.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm updating Ghost every Friday, I'm Coming Home every Sunday and Darkness Within every Tuesday._

Lucy sat on her bar stool and watched as Mirajane scurried around trying to get everyone's orders in. Lisanna was behind the bar helping out the best she can, she would smile at Lucy when she ran by her. Lucy slowly got up, everyone noticed she hasn't been the same she wasn't the same when she received a letter a week ago and they were all worried. Natsu walked toward Lucy with a worried grin on his face, they stopped in front of each other.

"Luce, you wanna go on a mission with Team Natsu?" He asked while a bright smile, a smile Lucy felled in love with.

"I have something to do." Lucy stated her emotionless eyes weren't looking at him. She didn't want him to see the hint of sadness. "Maybe some other time."

And she walked out of the guild, everyone watched as Natsu sighed and walked toward the bar. Lisanna meet him there with a sad smile playing on her lips.

"She didn't want to go on a mission with you guys again?" She asked while handing him food. "I wonder what's got her down, do you think it was the letter?"

Mirajane watched with a frown, you see the bar maiden knew Lucy loved Natsu and to add more heat to the fire was the letter that she knew nothing about. Mirajane handed another barrel of beer before sliding a glass to Macro.

"It must be the letter, I don't know else it could be." Natsu stated sadly, he was worried about his partner and his best friend. "unless someone hurt her and she didn't tell me or anyone else." His eyebrows furrowed.

"She would have told you Natsu." Lisanna said while cleaning the counter "I'm sure she would have, after all best friends don't keep secrets from each other." That was her logic and it was wrong for this situation.

The doors open cutting Natsu off from speaking, everyone turned toward the door to find a boy around eighteen. His brown eyes looked around as his high tops touched the ground, his messy black hair fit his tan skin. He was wearing tan cargo shorts with a blue tank top, he looked gorgeous to almost every girl in the guild.

"Welcome, do you need anything?" Mirajane asked not fazed at all as she smiled at the newcomer.

"Uh, yah." He replied his voice was deep and rough but the girls found it sexy. "I would like to join."

Mirajane clapped her hands with a bigger smile. "Where would you like your mark and what color?" she asked with getting out the stamp.

"Dark blue on my shoulder." He replied while looking at the faces in the guild.

"What's your name?" Lisanna question with a bright smile while taking Natsu's dirty dishes.

"I'm Ryan Yoshida" Ryan answered before taking a seat beside Natsu. "Can I have a glass of water?"

Lisanna nodded before disappearing into the kitchen and appearing again, she handed Ryan his glass of water before walking off to get to the other people.

"What's your magic?" Natsu asked brightening up.

"I'm a water dragon slayer."

"Whoop! Fairy Tail has four dragon slayers now!"

Other cheers echoed throughout the guild but was silence when the doors slammed open and Lucy walked in. Ryan's mouth dropped as he looked at the beautiful women in front of him, she softly smiled at him before making her way toward him.

"You must be new, I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy greeted "it's nice to meet you."  
"I'm Ryan Yoshida." Ryan greeted nervously "it's nice to meet you too."

Lucy smiled before looking at Natsu. "I'm sorry Natsu, I been trying to figure out what the letter I received meant. But I haven't fully understand it, maybe tomorrow the team can take Ryan out on a mission." Lucy suggested with a bright smile. _I been avoiding you also Natsu, sorry._

"Sounds like fun." Erza said while popping out of nowhere. "we'll go on an easy mission since it's his first time. I'm Erza Scarlet, by the way."

"Finally we go on a mission, I need jewels for clothing." Gray stated before taking off his shirt and dropping onto the floor.

"You wouldn't need to buy clothing if you wouldn't strip everywhere, ice stripper." Natsu stated before his forehead slammed against Gray's.

"You wanna say that again flame ass? I bet your ass before I can beat it again." Gray hissed.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked while glaring at the two boys.

Lucy laughed while Ryan just sweat dropped, the three other companies looked at Lucy with a smile.

"Luce, you finally laughed." Gray deadpanned "it's been a while."

"What did the letter say?" Erza asked while taking a bit of her strawberry cake.

Lucy stopped laughing and frowned, "I'm sorry guys the letter told me not to tell anyone." Lucy said sadly but before she could continue Gray and Natsu started to fight again.

"Are they always like this?" Ryan asked while watching everyone else joining into the right.

"Yup!" Lucy replied with a soft smile "you'll get use to it though."

Mirajane watched Lucy with a smirk _RyLu they would be so cute together!_ Mirajane took her sister by the arm and dragged her in the kitchen.

"Don't you think Ryan and Lucy would be so cute together?" Mirajane blurted while a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Levy.

Lisanna giggled while pouring milk into a glass for Levy also. "I don't know yet, we gotta see." Lisanna giggled before walking back toward the bar to hand Levy her milk with Mirajane following behind.

Lisanna watched as Lucy smiled brightly and laughed along with Ryan, _I haven't seen her this happy ever since she got the letter_ Lisanna thought to herself with a small smile.

"Total Ryan and Lucy would look cute together." Lisanna whispered to Mirajane while Mirajane squealed with delight.

"Ah, sorry GrLu it's now RyLu." Mirajane squealed

"What are you guys blabbering about?" Levy asked while raising an eyebrow.

"How cute Ryan and Lucy looks." Mirajane explain before she doze off into a day dream.

"I thought you guys shipped Gray and Lucy." Levy stated before taking a bit out of her sandwich.

"We now ship Ryan and Lucy, but Gray and Lucy and are cute to!" Lisanna whined "I don't know who to ship anymore!"

"It's not as easy as GajLev." Mirajane stated before sighing.

"GejLev?" Levy question while taking a sip of her milk.

"You and Gajeel!" Lisanna smiled not fazed when Levy spit out her milk.

"I gotta go guys! Bye!" Lucy exclaim before walking out of the guild.

Lucy's smiled vanish as she started to walk away from the guild, she opened her apartment door and slowly shut it behind her. She walked the stairs toward her bedroom before closing her bedroom door behind her, she flopped onto her bed. Her hand roamed underneath her pillow before pulling out a piece of paper, she lifted the paper up and she started to read it again for the twentieth time.

_Lucille or should I say Lucy? It's been a while hasn't it? It has four long years since I have seen you. Maybe I should visit, maybe I should destroy everything you love since you destroy everything that I loved. You still think it's a good idea to get close to people? After all they'll betray you without evening know it. I been watching you trying to figure out when I should make my move. Maybe I should kill Lisanna in front of everyone again since the love of your life seems to love her more than you. Isn't it hard when you love someone but they love someone else? I know the feeling after all you broke my heart and you took away everything from me. Why did you join a weak guild? You had us but after __**he **__died you quit, was Ryan __Yoshida everything to you? Well I guess he was because you cry every night, mark my words I'll break you like you broke me. Maybe I'll destroy your 'new family'. _

_~Kei_

"Kei, that asshole." Lucy whispered "you will not touch a single hair on my family or I'll kill you like you did to Ryan."


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm updating Ghost every Friday, I'm Coming Home every Sunday and Darkness Within every Tuesday._

_Kei watched as Lucy hugged Ryan, his eyes narrowed with jealously before he walked out of the guild __**Golden Fangs**__. That night Kei silently stalk Ryan and Lucy, he jumped down right before them and they took a step back. _

"_Hey Kei, what's up man?" Ryan asked slightly shocked. _

"_How have you been Kei?" Lucy question she was slightly scared. _

"_You knew I love her, you knew and still yet…" Kei whispered_

"_Hey man, I'm sorry. I felled in love with her, I didn't mean for things to happen like they did." Ryan replied while holding his hands up._

"_I'm going to kill you." Kei muttered before a sword appeared in his hand. _

"_Stop this Kei!" Lucy cried while stepping in front of Ryan. "please stop." _

"_He doesn't deserve you!" Kei screamed out in rage "you deserve much better, you deserve me. I'm way better than him, I'm stronger! I can protect you he can't"_

"_Kei, stop this!" Lucy sobbed while reaching out for him just to have it hit away. _

"_You won't love me unless he's out of the picture!" Kei yelled while taking a step forward._

_Ryan grabbed Lucy by the arm and moved her behind him. "Kei, don't do something you'll regret." Ryan stated. _

"_Regret? I won't regret killing your ass." Kei laughed bitterly "I thought we were friends, but no you were just pitying me." _

_Kei swung his sword down to have Ryan dodged, Kei swung again this time cutting Ryan's cheek. Lucy tried to get between the two but there wasn't an opening so she stood there with tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_Stop!" Lucy screamed_

_Kei slammed Ryan's head into the side walk, before kicking him into a building; a pet store. Ryan shakily stood up and whipped the blood from his mouth __**I won't hurt you anymore Kei**__Ryan thought before he was rolling down the road. Lucy couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, all she did was watch Ryan flying all over the place. She dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands, when she looked up her eyes widen when Ryan laid motionless on the ground. _

"_NO! NO!" Lucy roared before bolting toward Ryan, she pushed Kei away before dropping to her knees and trying to heal him. _

_Nothing. Lucy trembled before standing up, she looked at Kei with an emotionless expression. _

"_I hate you." Lucy whispered but he still heard it. "I will never love you and never will."_

"_Lucy I did it for you! I did it for us!" Kei yelled as rain splashed onto the ground._

"_You did it for yourself." Lucy yelled. _

"_I love you!" Kei shouted out angrily _

"_BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Lucy screamed "you betrayed your best friend for someone who doesn't love you the same way you love them." _

_Kei took a step back before bolting, her words kept repeating in his head __**but I don't love you!**__ He open his apartment door and slammed it shut before throwing his table out of his way. He flopped onto his couch and started to sob. _

"_Why does it hurt so much?" he whispered._

Lucy sat on the train with the rest of her team mates and Ryan, she watched everything go by and memories came rushing back to that _night_. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Ryan, he looked like the one she loved who she still loves. The same hair color, eye color, the same voice, everything was the same. Erza watched silently at Lucy she could tell something was wrong with the blonde mage she hasn't been saying anything or whining from the time they got onto the train. Gray wasn't as dense as Natsu he could tell something was up with Lucy too, Ryan was wondering if this always happens.

"When we get there it'll be dark, so we'll head to the hotel straight away." Erza finally spoke up _then I'll get Lucy to talk._ "any problems?"

No one argued, hours went by and they hop off the train. Erza and Lucy went to their rooms while the boys went to theirs.

"Tell me what's going on. And don't lie." Erza order before closing the door and heading toward one of the beds.

"Nothing's wrong." Lucy sighed before laying down.

"Lies!" Erza deadpanned "I'm here for you Lucy."

Lucy let out a sob and started to explain everything, Erza listen carefully with wide eyes. Lucy left out the letter part, after she stopped her story she felt better. Erza hugged Lucy and started to stroke her hair and started to sing. Lucy silently fell asleep and Erza was left with her own thoughts.

_Lucy, you don't have to hide anything from me, I'm here for you._

**With the boy's.**

"How are you liking fairy tail so far?" Natsu asked before flopping onto the couch.

"I love it! It's so awesome." Ryan exclaim making them chuckle.

"We're glad." Gray stated before stripping off his shirt and jumping into the bed.

"Do you like any of the girls?" Happy asked while wiggle his eye brows.

Ryan blushed "I like Lucy." He said his voice cracking and was lace with nervousness.

"Why do you like Lucy?" Natsu asked "She's so loud!"

"Shut up Natsu." Gray spat

"She's so pretty, kind, nice, sweet, I love everything about her." Ryan stated before slipping underneath the covers.

"That's funny." Happy laughed "She's nothing like that."

Gray almost screamed _can't they shut up?_ He wonders how Lucy could deal with them bad mouthing her like that. His eyes narrowed at Ryan _you hurt her I swear to god you won't live to see another day._ Gray went to bed first, with Happy falling asleep in second.

"Good luck man." Natsu said sleepily

"What?" Ryan yawned

"If you hurt her we'll kill you." Natsu said before falling asleep.

Ryan nodded before falling asleep. They were unaware of the figure standing outside of the hotel.


End file.
